Before the Fall
by kriddle2
Summary: Set the day before Natalie jumped off the roof of Levinson Hall. Bedford Diaries Fanfic
1. Class Assingments

Think back to your last sexual encounter, last night a month ago, were you with a lover a stranger, yourself. How'd it make you feel excited guilty, insatiable, disconnected, blissful, welcome to sexual behavior and the human condition.

For your homework, your each responsible to create your own video diary. And it's up to you what you share to the class. Good Luck.

**  
**


	2. Natalie

**Before the Fall:**

NATALIE POV:

"What would I change about my sexual history? Everything, but I mean that's the beauty of surviving suicide, anything's possible. The problems from your past become trivial, and your body talks to you in a whole new way." Natalie said to her camera. Saying the words brought back the painful memories to her sexual encounter just the night before she jumped.

**1 Year Earlier:**

Waking up groggily Natalie rolled over only to hit the unconscious form of Richard Thorne III. The memories from the night before slowly returning to her mind. Reaching over the bed she slowly found her clothes, putting them on and heading for the door. About the time that she reached the bedroom door the sleeping man woke up.

"Hey? Trying to sneak out on me?" Richard said sitting up, the sheet falling to his waist in the process.

"Well I thought you were passed out." She snapped moving back towards the bed. "So about last night?" she started only to be stopped by his hand to his mouth.

"Can we just not talk about this right now?" He said moving to grab his boxers from the bed.

"Rick, you were wasted!" Natalie said following him into the bathroom. "I mean I know that you like to drink but theirs a difference between drinking and drinking to forget."

"Look I didn't see you stopping me when we were out!" Richard turned the shower on letting the water warm up, while he went to the sink and began to brush his teeth, completely ignoring Natalie behind him.

"Fine. You don't want to talk about it? I won't make you." Natalie turned to leave only to stop and finish the sentence. "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"I don't know." Richard said plainly. It was clear that he didn't want to fight with her. But talking wasn't going to fix the situation either. "I'll call you." He said as she slammed the door and left.

After Natalie's night she now had to take a test in economics that she wasn't nearly prepared for. Reaching her class, she quickly took it and knew it wouldn't be her best work. We'll at least she could drop that test. Thinking back to her night with Richard, it wasn't that the sex wasn't great. She knew that it was. They'd been having it since her first day on campus. Since Natalie started at Bedford. She was the lowly freshman who happened to meet the experienced sophomore Richard at a party thrown by one of his friends from the Bedford Bugle.

It hadn't been her first time, but she thought that she was in love. Only later did she find the falling in love with Richard was the last thing she should have been doing. She'd been told that Richard wasn't capable of falling in love. And she soon found that out. After the discussion of dating came, up and Richard slept with a girl her English class just to prove that he wasn't boyfriend material. But there were moments. Moment's when he would show up at her dorm room with flowers, or plan a romantic candle light dinner on the terrace of his apartment. Times when she felt the real Richard was coming through.

But then there was also the alcohol. Even before she met Richard he was a drinker. She didn't know what event had happened to cause the rash amount of drinking, he wouldn't talk about it. And so they fought. Just like they had the night before, Richard went and drank away his sorrows and Natalie was there to drive him home, and sleep with him before he passed out. Natalie of course feeling used and guilty afterwards would drown her sorrows in the bottle, and then fall asleep trying to forget the night.

She'd fallen in love. And that was the last thing that either her or Richard needed.

Checking her phone after class, she saw that Richard had called, quickly calling him back, she decided to drop by the paper office, since she knew he would be there. Reaching his desk she sat in the seat next to it waiting for him to get off the phone.

"How was your test?" He asked, almost like a real boyfriend.

"I'm sure I failed. But you didn't call me to ask me that now did you?" Natalie said not really caring for the pleasantries anymore.

"Okay. Um look about last night, I'm sorry. I know that I kind of went over bored on the booze. But my dad-"

"Richard would you stop with the excuses! No one makes you drink! You choose to. I've tried to just forget about it, but I don't want to. Okay! I'm done. I can't do this anymore!" Natalie yelled attracting attention to them. "Look I'm sorry for that, but I can't do this. Richard I want a boyfriend that I can rely on. I don't want to be a babysitter. Or have to drink my night away to forget how miserable I am!"

"Please just meet me tonight. Even if it's just for you to say goodbye, just please!" Richard begged.

"Fine, Levinson Hall, 8 pm. If you're late, don't track me down." Natalie said truly meaning it. Giving him a short kiss goodbye, hat was the last time that Natalie was to ever see Richard again.

8 pm came and went. And finally at 9:20 Natalie climbed to the top of Levinson, walking out to the ledge of the roof looking over, see had seen on the news the stories of her fellow students who had jumped and ended their lives so easily earlier that week. How easy it would be to jump and forget everything that had happened. Feeling her phone vibrating in her coat pocket, she pulled it out seeing that it was Richard calling.

"You're late." Was all she said into the phone.

"I know I'm sorry we had a break in a story down here at the office." Richard explained.

"That's great. I might have loved you, but I'm still done." Natalie said. She quickly hung up on her end, turning her phone off before sliding it back into her pocket. Walking closer to the edge she looked out and the world beyond Bedford. Nothing else really seemed to exist. Looking down at the ground, she uttered one word before closing her eyes and falling into what she thought would be death. "Goodbye."


	3. Richard

RICHARD POV: 

My sexual past, when you down enough makers mark, that what you did the night before takes on the quality of a PBS murder mystery. Where am I, with who and why, since then I've had my fair share of sober sex, and it was sobering. The last time I remember feeling anything meaningful with a girl, it didn't exactly have a happy ending. The next day she jumped off the roof of Levinson hall. So, it's kind of made me hesitant to ever enjoy sex. Sin City's overrated.

**1 Year Earlier:**

Hearing the rustling noises he knew that Natalie was up and moving around. Slowly opening his eyes to what he was convinced was the blinding sunlight he slowly spoke; "Hey? Trying to sneak out on me?" he said sitting up, the sheet falling to his waist in the process.

"Well I thought you were passed out." The beautiful blonde snapped at him moving back towards the bed. "So about last night?"

'Oh no she wants to talk about it' Richard thought. Bringing his hand to his mouth trying to silence her. "Can we just not talk about this right now?" Slowly reaching over trying to find some article of clothing to pull on. Finding his boxers he slid them on moving the way to the bathroom.

"Rick, you were wasted!" Natalie said following him. "I mean I know that you like to drink but theirs a difference between drinking and drinking to forget."

'All true', he thought. "Look I didn't see you stopping me when we were out!" Richard turned the shower on letting the water warm up, while he went to the sink and began to brush his teeth, completely ignoring Natalie behind him. Maybe if he ignored her she would forget what they were fighting about. Avoiding the topic was always best from what Richard had experienced in the past

"Fine. You don't want to talk about it? I won't make you." Natalie turned to leave only to stop and finish the sentence. "Are you coming to the party tonight?"

"I don't know." he said plainly. It was clear that he didn't want to fight with her. But talking wasn't going to fix the situation either. "I'll call you." He said as she slammed the door and left.

Richard shuttered at the sound of the slamming door. It seemed like all that the couple did was fight. Fight about sex, fight about his drinking, fight just so that they could call it make up sex, even though nothing was ever resolved. Even fight about him cheating on her. It was all true. Richard had probably cheated on Natalie more times than she knew about. Moving his was back to the shower Richard tried to wash away the night before with the hot water.

He had never told Natalie how he really felt. Love wasn't an emotion expressed by the Thorne family, or at least as far as Richard had experienced.He knew that he cared about Natalie, but somewhere between the fear and the alcohol the idea and thought got lost. He knew and hoped that Natalie would soon tire from his lack of relationship stability. And she would move on to someone who would be better suited for her. Not that Richard wanted to think about his first potentially good relationship happening with someone else but it wasn't fair to Natalie. There were time's he thought he could change, but he constantly disproved his own theory. More afraid of being hurt that hurting her.

And then there was also his drinking. It just was. He had no intention of stopping and no idea how to. He had accepted, it, and eventually everyone else would too.

Getting out of the shower, Richard dressed and headed off to the Bedford Bugle. As a staff writer he spent more time at his desk writing stories than he actually did going to class. Before starting in on a story he called Natalie leaving a message to call him back. He knew that she was in class, but it wouldn't hurt to show that he cared. Soon after 11 she showed up at his desk while he was finishing up a conversation with his source. Hanging up the phone it was time to put on the charm.

"How was your test?" He asked, almost sounding like a real boyfriend.

"I'm sure I failed. But you didn't call me to ask me that now did you?" Natalie said becoming annoyed with his "fake" sense of caring.

"Okay. Um look about last night, I'm sorry. I know that I kind of went over bored on the booze. But my dad-" Richard started. He was almost shocked that he was being honest with her. Not something that he was very familiar with.

"Richard would you stop with the excuses! No one makes you drink! You choose to. I've tried to just forget about it, but I don't want to. Okay! I'm done. I can't do this anymore!" Natalie yelled attracting attention to them. "Look I'm sorry for that, but I can't do this. Richard I want a boyfriend that I can rely on. I don't want to be a babysitter. Or have to drink my night away to forget how miserable I am!"

Richard was a bit taken back by her admission. He knew it was coming but the words didn't make it less hurtful. "Please just meet me tonight. Even if it's just for you to say goodbye, just please!" Richard begged, hoping to maybe change himself for her.

"Fine, Levinson Hall, 8 pm. If you're late, don't track me down." Natalie said truly meaning it. Giving her a short kiss goodbye. He watched her walk away not knowing that it was supposed to be the last time he saw her.

It was 7:55 and Richard was stuck in a meeting. Not able to leave, afraid of upsetting his editor, he sat impatiently watching the second hand move around on the clock. 8 pm came and went. Richard furiously, tapped his pencil on his pad of paper waiting to run to his phone to tell Natalie to give him a chance. He knew that she had meant what she said earlier. Now he just had to convince her that she was wrong. Which in all honest he didn't know if she was or now. Running to his desk the second they were released, Richard picked up his phone quickly dialing Natalie's number which he did in fact have memorized. Praying that she would pick up all he heard her say was; "You're late."

"I know I'm sorry we had a break in a story down here at the office." Richard tried explaining knowing that it didn't make a difference to her.

"That's great. I might have loved you, but I'm still done." Natalie said.

Before he could say something back he heard the disconnection. Quickly hitting the redial it went straight to voicemail. "Natalie, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there. And I know what you said that it's over and trust me I believe you. You deserve so much better than I can be for you. And I hope that you can find that person. You did mean something to me, I wasn't drunk all the time. And I think that I may have loved you too. Well I think that I could have loved you. Goodbye." Hitting the end call button on his phone, Richard slumped into his desk chair. Only to have 5 minutes later here the chatter around the paper office that another girl had jumped off of Levinson hall. Getting ready to go out and report, he head the news reporting.

"19 year old Natalie Dykstra freshman at Bedford University is the most recent in the sudden suicide jumpers from Levinson Hall." The reporter began. The rest of the report and day were a blur to Richard. Because by the time he found out she had survived. He was already on his way to the bottom of the bottle. Ready too jump too.


	4. New Beginnings

**Natalie: **

Present Time:

"Where do I want my sex life to be in a year? Well I'm having it again. It's always different when it's with someone new. They give you the tiny butterflies in your stomach and in the morning when you wake up your not sure what to do. I've missed that. He's younger than me so it's still fun. Let's see how long it lasts."

Waiting, that's the word that described this moment. Natalie was sitting in the quad waiting for Owen to be done with class. It was a Friday night and that could only mean one thing, party at the campus pub. It didn't matter that Owen was under 21, the pub seemed to accept any form of ID as a ticket to alcohol. Anything to make money. Seeing him Natalie stood up moving towards him.

"Are you waiting out here for me?" Owen said knowingly.

"You know it." Natalie said standing on her tip toes to kiss him. "So what do you want to do before we head over to the pub?"

"I know what I want to do, but I have to get some homework done. So give me about 2 hours and then I'm all yours for the night, I promise!" Owen said hugging her close.

"Okay I'm going to go get some coffee I'll talk to you in a bit." Natalie said, the couple kissed again before walking their separate ways. Natalie headed into the Union. There was an amazing kiosk with coffee right inside. Ordering a Café Mocha, she moved to a table pulling out some reading for a class. She didn't get much time to focus on the topic before she heard that familiar voice. Looking up she saw Richard, but he wasn't alone. Natalie looked the girl over head to toe. She was young. She must have been a freshman, maybe not even a freshman, maybe it was his cousin. Natalie knew that Richard didn't have any siblings. Well this wasn't going to get anything done, except let her mind run to the wonders that were Richard Thorne. A place she promised herself she would never go again.


	5. New Possibilities

**Richard:**

As Richard set up the video camera he wondered what he would say; he had no problem being honest, but he did have a problem knowing what he wanted. A year ago he knew all he wanted was a drink. He didn't care who he hurt in the process or who he had to hurt to get what he wanted. Now without the alcohol and drugs to hide behind, he had no excuses.

"Where do I want to see my sex life by the end of this class? Well, I'd like to have one again. It seems like since, she jumped I haven't had much of one. Not really a matter of their not being any opportunity but more of not the right person. I always, I used to think that if I ever found the one. You know THE ONE, that I was supposed to be with I'd never let her go. Well we see how well that one turned out. She um, she's seeing someone new. A freshman, I don't know how I feel about that yet. But I guess I don't really get a choice now do I? I'm such a screw-up."

Hitting the stop button Richard got up moving to the bar of his apartment. There wasn't any alcohol left, so he knew that wouldn't be a problem. Grabbing himself a soda, he began to drink it. Instead of sitting in his apartment alone he decided to go to the Bugle office instead. It was only mid-day; he knew that there would be things to do.

Walking into his office he sat down to the pile of stories that needed to be read over. Richard was diligently at work until he heard the knock on his door.

"Excuse me?" said a soft spoken voice. Richard looked up to see a girl who he figured was a high school student doing her college visit.

"What do you want?" Richard replied not looking up from the article he was reading. He had a deadline to meet and he didn't have time to indulge a doughy-eyed, high school student.

"Um are you Richard Thorne? One of your reporters told me to come find you." She said cautiously. "Um, someone wanted to do a story on me?"

"Really, what's your name sweetheart?" Richard said putting on the slight charm, maybe she was another chipy who had slept with Professor Dixon.

"Haley Carlton." She said moving towards his desk to sit in the chair across from it.

"Really, you're Haley?" One of his staffer's had told him about this girl. "Okay well, were going to set you up with one of our senior staff writers." Richard said, standing up. Walking her over to the desk of the person who was supposed to write the article, he quickly turned and went back to his office. Looking over he smiled at the young girl looking over at him. 'Haley Carlton' Richard thought to himself. She wasn't what Richard had pictured at all. A second semester 17 year-old college freshman with a 4.0, not all that fascinating but miraculous none the less. Seeing that the staff writer hadn't shown up yet, Richard went back out to her. "I don't know where Sean is right now, but how about we go get a cup of coffee while you wait?" Richard asked, trying to be polite.

"Sure." Haley said standing up; Richard beat her to her backpack carrying it for her. "Thanks. So do you do this for all the girls who get stories written about them?" She asked as they sat at a table in the union.

"Definitely, not." He said. "So how are you enjoying your first year at Bedford?"

"It's okay. Too much homework, not enough sleep. My roommate well lets just say she enjoys the company of many men." Haley said shyly. "It tends to keep me up to the very late hours, trying to sleep."

"Ah you have one of those roommates." Richard laughed. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them." When Haley looked up she had a dear in headlights look on her face. "I was joking. So what's your major going to be?"

"Um well I haven't actually decided yet but I was leaning towards something to do with English." She said stirring her coffee.

"Ever considered writing for the Bugle?" Richard asked just trying to pass the time. "Were always looking for new writers."

"I'll get back to you on that. Let me survive my first year here first." Haley joked. "So why are you doing this? I mean having coffee with me."

"Honestly, you looked really uncomfortable sitting at the Bugle." Richard admitted.

"Well sorry but I'm not a big fan of new situations." Haley admitted.

"Then college must be driving you crazy. One new situation after another." Richard said knowing the ins and outs of the first year.

"I'm managing. I've kind of learned that nothing is easy here." Haley said.

"Well that's not true. It's really easy to skip all your classes. It's also really easy to get alcohol." Richard told her.

"Well that's okay I don't drink."

"Really, that's very unheard of. Give it a few weeks or at least until finals."

"You know Richard not everyone is alike. Not all student's act the same."

"Really, how are you so different than the other 25,000 people on this campus?" Richard said baiting her challenge.

"Well for starters I don't drink. I also didn't get here because my rich parents paid my way." Haley spat sitting a little taller in her chair.

"You're probably a virgin too." Richard joked. When Haley didn't respond he wondered if he had gone too far. "I'm sorry, uh that was too far."

"Well it's not like it's not true. Yes I'm a virgin, I'm also only 17 so it's not like I'm legal either." Haley said trying to lighten the situation. "I know I'm supposed to be waiting for your writer but I have to get to class. So-" Haley stood to leave grabbing her messenger bag and slinging it around her body. "I'll stop by the office another time for the interview?"

"Yeah just give me a call, we'll make sure to set it up." Richard said standing with her handing her a card from his pocket. "It was nice to meet you Haley." Richard shook her hand hoping that it wouldn't be the last time that he saw her.


	6. The Date

I dont own anything, except Haley character of my own. Hope you enjoy!

**Haley:**

Haley walked away and headed towards Levinson Hall for her next class. Sitting and listen to her professor lecture Haley's mind slowly started to drift away from 1800th century literature to Richard Thorne. He was the complete opposite of everything Haley was and stood for. Yet there was something still attractive to her for some reason. After finishing class Haley pulled out her cell phone to call the Bugle office.

"Richard Thorne here." He said.

"Hello Mr. Thorne." Haley said playing along with his game.

"What can I do for you?" He said, getting into business mode. Leaning back in his desk chair he skimmed the article on his computer screen.

"I'm calling to reschedule my interview?" Haley said.

"Ms. Carlton, calling so soon. I guess you just can't stay away from me can you?" he smirked forgetting about the article. "So do you really want to reschedule or did you just want to talk to me again?"

"Can't it be both?" Haley said trying to be flirtatious. "So about that interview."

"I think that the reporters should see you in your natural environment. I mean I know that you don't really like the newsroom so I was thinking that you should go out, to the pub on campus. Or maybe you just want to go to the campus pub for fun?" Richard proposed. He couldn't believe that he was actually pursuing her. He wasn't sure if it was the challenge of Haley being a virgin, or the sheer fact that maybe this girl was different than all the rest that he had met. Well maybe not all of them, there would always be Natalie. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, um did you just ask me out?" Haley asked almost shocked to herself.

"In not so many words, but yea. So what about it?" Richard asked across the phone.

"Pick me up at 8, West Chester Hall, room 410." Haley said hanging up the phone. It was now 5 o'clock and it was time for Haley to start getting ready. She didn't know what to wear. Her roommate would be the best bet. "Carla I need help!" Haley yelled upon entering the room.

"You're asking me for help? Wow this has nothing to do with school does it?" she asked already knowing the answer, "Okay then what's up."

"I have a date. With a senior, and I have no idea what I should wear." Haley said falling onto her bed, in anguish.

"Okay well, where did you meet him? Where are you going, and what are the chances that you'll have sex. Answer these 3 simple questions and we'll have you an outfit."

"Okay um, I met him at the Bedford Bugle, he's the editor. I think were going to the campus pub even though I'm only 17, so technically I cant get in, and no, there will be no sex." Haley answered.

"Alright, so I say we go with jeans, and a halter. We'll dress up the hair, so you should be good to go. I can't believe little Haley Carlton is going on a date!" Carla laughed.

"It's not that big of a deal." Haley said grabbing a pair of her low-rise jeans from the closet. Carla threw a halter at her. Quickly changing Haley sat and waited for Carla to work on her hair. Putting it into a quick up-do, she put a light layer of make-up on and pulled out a copy of The Fountainhead. "Okay I'm going to run to the bathroom, if he shows up, be nice?" Haley ran down the hall hoping to be back in time before her roommates boyfriend showed up and Richard too.

As she left the bathroom she ran into Richard in the hallway. "Just couldn't wait could you?" Richard said taking in her outfit.

"Funny, so how exactly are we going to get me in the pub? I am after all only 17." Haley asked.

"Do you have a library card?"


	7. It's a Small World After All

**It's a Small, Small World**

Natalie and Owen walked into the pub heading straight to the bar for a few shots. Grabbing their drinks they headed over to a vacant table. "So things are going really well between I think." Owen said to her.

"I agree. How long till you think we mess it up?" Natalie asked. "Sorry was that too pessimistic?"

"Natalie you have to start looking at the world as if it's a glass-half-full. I'm not going anywhere." Owen reached across the table for her hand. "Do you want to dance?" The couple stood to dance to the music coming through the very loud speakers. As the song changed to something slow Natalie rested her head on his shoulder. 'This is the textbook definition of a perfect moment' Natalie thought to herself. She was happy and safe, and nothing seemed like it could go wrong, and then Richard walked through the door. And he wasn't alone. It was that girl. The same one that he had been with earlier.

Lifting her head, Owen noticed how tense her body became. Looking around Owen saw Richard, and knew why. "Why don't we go say hi?" he suggested leading Natalie over to the two who had just sat down. "Richard hey man how are you doing?" Owen said pulling a chair over pulling Natalie onto his lap in the process.

"Hey Owen, Natalie" Richard acknowledged. "This is Haley Carlton." He introduced.

"Yeah, we've met." Haley said. "Owen and I have an English class together."

"Hi I'm Natalie." She said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you," Haley said. "So I'm guessing you too already know each other."

"Yea we go way back." Natalie answered.

"Well isn't this a small, small world." Haley joked.

"And on this awkward moment, I'm going to get something to drink, Haley what do you want?"

"A soda's fine." Haley answered wishing that Richard weren't leaving the table. "So Natalie how do you and Richard know each other?"

"We used to date, a really long time ago. Seems like it's almost a lifetime." Natalie said sipping her drink.

"So Haley, Richard Thorne. Never pegged you for the type?"

"The type to do what. Impulsively go out with a senior?" Haley joked.

"Well I was thinking more of going out with that senior. But also you in a bar, what would the dean of students say about his star student being in a bar?"

"It's not like I'm drinking. Plus this is probably the only place that would let me in." Haley joked. Owen knew how old she was, but Natalie still made her nervous.

"Did you use an old library card?" Owen joked. "Oh Natalie you must be confused. Haley here is a genius. She's still a little baby."

"It's not like I'm 2 Owen." Haley laughed back.

"How old are you?" Natalie asked intrigued by this. What had Richard gotten himself into.

"She's 17," Richard said choosing that moment to return. "Here's your drink."

"Thanks," Haley said giving Richard a killer stare for leaving her alone so long. "We've all just been getting to know each other."

"Sounds like I've missed out on a lot of fun." Richard said moving his chair closer to Haley's, resting his arm on the back of her chair. "So Natalie, you and Owen, never would have guessed it."

"Well I'm happy," Natalie baited him. Haley was starting to get uncomfortable. Not going un-noticed by everyone at the table.

"Do you wanna play darts?" Richard asked Haley. Haley readily excepted, and the two moved over to the dart boards leaving Natalie and Owen to themselves.

"So don't make fun of me, but I've never played darts before." Haley said twirling the darts in her hand.

"Do you want a few pointers?" Richard asked standing next to her. "Okay stand as if you were going to throw it." Haley wound her arm back as if she were getting ready to heave it forward.

"Am I doing this wrong?" Haley laughed knowing that she was.

"Yes," he said bluntly. Standing behind her Richard placed her feet shoulder width apart. "Okay now you don't have to bring your arm back that far. Just a little bit then aim and throw." The dart hit the board and then fell to the floor. "Okay maybe a little bit harder." This time the dart stuck. Haley jumped with excitement and turned to hug Richard. The hug didn't go unnoticed by Natalie, or Owen.

"You enjoying yourself?" Owen said turning his attention to Natalie.

"Huh? Oh sorry what did you say Owen." Natalie shaking the moment out of her head.

"You haven't stopped looking at Richard and Haley since they got here." Owen said annoyed, and standing up. "Look Natalie before we started anything I asked you if things were done with you and Richard and you told me they were. So what do you want from me. I'm done trying. Call me when you figure out what you want."

Natalie took a minute to figure out what was happening. Looking towards the door where Owen had left, and back in the direction of Haley and Richard were. Again he headed to the bar and began taking shot after shot, until the room was spinning. Haley was the first person to approach her though.

"Natalie are you okay?" Haley said rubbing small circles on her back. "Lets us get you home." Natalie shakily stood, using the support of Richard to hold herself up. Once Natalie was safely in Richard's back seat, he moved towards Haley who was standing by the door.

"So this isn't exactly how I thought this would go. I'm sorry." Richard said moving a stray piece of hair out of her eyes. "But you know- that's the adventure of something new."

"It's okay lets just get her home." Haley said, she leaned into Richard's chest leaving the option of a kiss up to him. Haley was only mildly disappointed when Richard kissed the top of her head before moving around to the drivers side. Slow was good, but Haley wanted a kiss. She at least knew that much.


	8. Lost Keys and Horrible Mistakes

"I can't believe I can't find her keys!" Richard said searching the backseat again. Natalie was sleeping peacefully across Haley's lap on the curb. 

"Richard they guy at the bar probably just took them away from her. Not wanting her to get in her car?" Haley reasoned. "Why doesn't she just stay in my dorm?" she found herself offering.

"Because I'm not subjecting you to her hangover in the morning. Trust me it's bad, especially when she doesn't remember what happened. I'll just take her back to my place. She knows it well, so she'll just get mad at me."

"Okay well, then I guess this is goodnight." Haley said looking up at him.

"You could always come back with us?" Richard said helping a sleeping Natalie back into the car.

"I should probably just get home. I'm meeting with my dad tomorrow for lunch." Haley told him. "This was, entertaining Richard."

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" he asked taking a seat next to her on the curb.

"Not sure yet." Haley stood facing her dorm, "give me a call sometime Ric. Have a good night."

Richard had to laugh at himself. What on earth was he doing? Making it through an entire date without a kiss or a drink. This was an all time new record for him. And now he had his ex-girlfriend passed out in the back of his car. This was not how he pictured his night. Once reaching his apartment, Richard woke a groggy Natalie to move her into the guestroom. "Natty, were home. Time to get up."

"Richard where are we?" Natalie asked looking around.

"Were at my place. I couldn't find your keys so you're going to sleep it off in the guestroom." Richard said setting her down on the bed. "There's some clothes in the closet if you want to change."

"Maybe I don't want clothes?" Natalie said stumbling towards him. "And why am I in the guestroom? Why cant I just stay with you?"

Unwrapping Natalie's arms from his body Richard walked her back over towards the bed. "Natalie get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Richard was about to move away when Natalie landed a kiss on his neck. Kissing her way up his jawline before making her way to his lips. "Natalie-" Richard started in protest, but the feel of her lips on his was all he needed to pass that thought from his head.

Hey guys sorry for the short chapter, I'll update again soon. I honestly haven't decided if this is going to be a Richard/Haley, or a Richard/Natalie. If anyone wants it to go a certain way let me know! Hope your enjoying


	9. Honesty

The next morning came far too soon for Natalie. Waking, she quickly shielded her eyes from the bright light coming through the blinds. "Richard?" Natalie asked when she looked around the room seeing no one. Richard reappeared with a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. Natalie sat up holding the sheet around her bare chest. "We should talk about this?" she started. "I mean about what happened last night." 

"Look Natalie-It shouldn't have happened." Richard told him sitting in the arm chair across the room. This was at least a safe distance.

"Your right it shouldn't have. But, thank you for taking care of me last night. I hope I didn't say or do anything too stupid." Natalie said as she went to grab her clothing from off the floor.

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds? Nothing too stupid, Natalie do you even remember what we did?" Richard yelled angrily getting up from his position. "God I don't want to do this anymore. Natalie I'm happy, I'm sober. You have a new boyfriend! Just because something goes wrong doesn't mean that you should run back to me!"

"I know that Richard." Natalie said now moving to put on her shoes. "And I'm sorry if this messing things up for you and Haley."

"You leave Haley out of this. If anyone's going to tell her it's going to be me!" Richard moved, out into his living room. "Now why don't I give you a ride home." Richard fell onto the couch frustrated with the whole situation. Why couldn't he think with the right head?

"You ready?" Natalie said emerging from the guestroom. Richard stood up without a sound and made his way to his car.

The drive home was silent. Pulling up to Natalie's dorm Richard waited for her to leave, before getting out of the car himself and heading over to West Chester Hall. Standing outside the door to 410 Richard finally gathered the courage to knock. Waiting a few minutes for the rustling inside, Haley opened the door standing in a pair of cheerleading shorts and tank top. "Richard, um what are you doing here?" Haley said grabbing a sweater from the table next to her.

"I was just dropping Natalie off at her dorm and thought that I would drop by. I didn't wake you, did I?" Richard asked by her appearance.

"Um, not really. It's a Saturday I usually just lay around and do homework." Haley said. "Um do you want to come in?" stepping aside from the door. Richard walked into sitting down on her bed waiting for her to follow suit. When she did Richard took her hands scaring Haley. "Richard are you okay?"

Richard took a deep breath before opening his mouth. "Haley I have to tell you something. I don't know where to start but I want to be honest with you."

"Just say whatever it is. I'm pretty good at understanding people." Haley said, almost scared at what would come out of Richard's mouth next.

"Natalie and I used to date, at least up until she-she's one of the people who jumped off Levinson Hall last year. And after that we just stopped seeing each other. It was too weird. But now we have a class together, and after last night." Richard hesitated on his next words.

"You want to get back together, right?" Haley said looking down at her hands in his.

"No, I don't want that. And I'm pretty sure that Natalie doesn't either. But last night we. Haley I don't know how to explain what happened except to just say it."

"You slept together?" Haley answered for him looking him in the eye. "Richard you don't have to explain yourself to me. We went on one date, it's not like we have a relationship." She said standing and walking over to the door. "I think you should go."

"Haley don't do this. We had fun last night. We had a really good time." Richard said moving over to her.

"I thought we did too. But Natalie was drunk Richard, not you. I think we should just be friends." Haley said not being able to look him in the eye.

"Haley I know that I messed up and I know that I can't change it, but I want to be different for you. God this could be something amazing just please give me another chance!" Richard pleaded, right now he didn't care who heard him.

"I think you should go." Haley said a little more firmly this time. Richard left still not convinced that things were over. Haley although she didn't really have a reason too, she cried. For all that it was worth.


	10. This is My Confession

**hEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T POSTED IN A LONG TIME, BUT HERE IT IS!**

**This is My Confession**

Richard walked into Macklin's seminar not sure that he even wanted to be there. Macklin stood in front of the class saying something about taking risks. But the comment that caught him came unexpected. "I'm going to go out on a limb and tell you all something, something personal about myself. I have a daughter, and as most teenage girls she's not a very big fan of me. Why? Because I refused to marry her mother, why again you may ask, because I wasn't in love with her, but I refused to give up on my daughter. What is the point where you refuse to give up on someone? When do you reach the point of no return? Does that point even exist?" Macklin finished and then sat down on the desk.

Richard went home and had the inspiration for his next video. "I went out on a date with this amazing girl. She's completely different than every girl I've ever met. She's 17, beautiful, and a virgin. We went out on a date that ended with us taking my drunken ex-girlfriend home. We didn't kiss, but I wanted to. I just didn't know if she was ready. Her names Haley. She's amazing, but I think I screwed it up. That night I slept with my ex-girlfriend, and I told Haley the truth. She understood but refuses to talk to me. Should I give up? The world may never know." Richard said turning off the camera and throwing the remote against the wall.

Taking a deep breathe Richard moved toward the camera and took out the tape, grabbing his coat, he left to turn in his tape. Maybe professor Macklin could shed some light on what he should do...any insight would help him out now.

HEY GUYS SHORT CHAPTER, I'LL POST AGAIN SOON!


	11. Seconds Chances

**Second Chances:**

Haley walked down the hallowed halls of Levinson hall walking to see a professor, or at least that's what she told her roommate. Standing outside the door she gave a quick knock. Opening the door she found Professor Macklin talking with Richard. "Sorry to just burst in but can we talk?" Haley said still standing by the door.

"Sure Richard, think about what I said." Macklin said. Richard stood and moved toward the door, stopping for a minute in front of her. Haley shut the door behind him and moved to sit across the desk from him. "Haley what can I do for you today?" he said flatly.

"Dad cut the crap it's just us. So what was Richard doing in here?" Haley asked.

"You know as a professor I can't tell you that." He said moving to sit in the chair next to her. "And as my daughter, you're still not going to hear it. So how do you know Richard?" He questioned?

"We went on a date a few weeks ago. It's just not going to work out. I mean we are complete opposites." Haley answered. "Plus he's in your sex seminar I really don't think you want to hear about your daughters late night escapades."

"Right, well I think he's changed a lot from the arrogant ass that he used to be." He said, "Maybe he deserves another chance. Like you gave me?"

Haley left her father's office and had all intentions of going back to her room. No one on campus knew that Professor Macklin was her father. I'm sure most people wouldn't believe it. But she also wasn't a very large fan of her father. She'd spent the first 14 years of her life trying to push him away, until it came to college. She needed a parent in the area so that she could live on campus. And she had to turn to her father so he would allow it. That was the first time she had ever gone to her father for anything. And deep in her heart she hoped it would be the last time. But was her father right about Richard? Her father couldn't tell her what was on the tapes for class, but that didn't mean that she couldn't look at them herself.

Waiting outside the office she waited for her father to leave. Finding a janitor she managed to sweet talk the man into letter her go into her father's office to do some homework for a school project. At that moment Haley thanked god for the fact that she looked like a 15 year old high school student. Closing the door behind her she quickly found a box of tapes under his desk. Each on had a name written on it. Finding Richard's she quickly popped in the tape.

"So I'm pretty sure that this has been the longest time that I have gone without the need for someone. I never used to be looking for someone, but when, when I found her everything changed. I dont think that I've ever been in love before, but after just one date, I felt completely different then I ever have before. She hasn't spoken to me since I told her about my ex-girlfriend. That's what I get for being honest. But I guess that's what I have to deal with. I'm not giving up though. Professor Macklin, loves a bitch." Pushing stop she quickly put the tape back. Love, what did Richard know about love? Maybe her father was right.

Haley printed out some papers and moved to the door, feeling bad for what she did she moved to her coat pocket and pulled out her phone. About the call Richard she changed her mind and headed to the one place she knew he could be. Walking into the Bugle she saw the light to his office on dimly.

"Richard-" Haley called into his office. She saw his head bob up from his desk. He moved to the work room to find Haley standing with an unsure look on her face. "Your still here good."

"Yea, I'm really surprised to see you here." Richard said standing near her.

"Look, I'm sorry for acting like a spoiled brat. It's just, this whole dating thing is kind of new to me, and in a world where girls give it up so easily...I just-I'm sorry. And I was hoping that maybe hadn't moved on yet?" Haley said taking a few steps towards him closing the distance between them.

"Haley why the sudden change? I mean not that I'm not welcoming it but why?" Richard asked.

"Something my father said." Haley admitted. It was half the truth, the rest they could deal with later.

"Look Haley we have to get something straight. I cant promise you that Natalie and I wont talk. But I promise that nothing like before will ever happen!" Richard said to her, holding her shoulders for support. Haley took at step towards him lifting herself to her tiptoes to kiss Richard. It was a short and very safe kiss, but that was enough for Richard, for now.

"So, you talked to your father about me?" Richard smirked.

"Yea, I was actually really surprised that he told me to give you another shot."

"It's not like your father knows me why wouldn't he want me to get another chance." Richard said not sure where this was all coming from.

"Ric, if were being honest, there's something I need to tell you." Haley said leading him towards the couch in his office. "My father, well to put it lightly he's only been my father for about 2 years. He was never around and I really didn't like him, most of the time I still don't."

"Haley where are you going with this?"

"I'm getting to that. Ric you know my dad. My dad is professor Macklin." Haley finally said.

"Macklin, as in the teacher that I talk to about sex? His daughter's the 17 year old virgin that I'm supposed to write an article about?" Ric said standing up, and pacing the floor.

"Look, Ric, I just need to know if this is going to be a problem for you. I know he's your teacher, but I cant really change the fact that he's my father. So-" Haley said holding his face in her hands to make sure he was paying attention.

"Haley, I'm okay. So Macklin is your dad. I just wont be talking about you on the tapes anymore." he joked. "So how about we get out of here and go have some dinner?"

"I think I'd like that," Haley said leading him out of the office. As Richard turned off the light he had to laugh at himself at the way things had changed in the last 12 hours. What a roller coaster ride it had been.


End file.
